Dangerous Big Sister !
by Livia Violett
Summary: Tsuna punya kakak! Selama ini, Tsuna tidak tahu kalau dia punya kakak perempuan yang selama 14 tahun ini tinggal di Italia !
1. Chapter 1 : Arrival

**Dangerous Big Sister !**

**Disclaimer : Akira Amano**

**This is fic made by Livia Violett **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : Kemungkinan banyak typo, OOC, bahasa amburadul banget,dll.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pengenalan Karakter Baru di Fic ini : Sawada Mitsuna : Kakak Tsuna yang tampaknya sangat mengenali Reborn dan Bianchi, bahkan dunia mafia sekalipun. Ia berbeda 10 tahun dengan adiknya, Tsuna. Mitsuna punya senjata yang ia sembunyikan di balik pakaiannya, seperti sniper dan senjata mesiu lainnya. Ia mengaku brocon.**

**.**

**.**

A/N : Ide Fic ini sebenarnya muncul saat habis publish Fic Pertamaku yang judulnya Can I Call Your Name. Fic ini juga dibantu oleh Hayasaka Kairi atau Kai-chan sama Kazue Ichimaru atau Kazu-nee :3 Mereka berdua membantuku dalam membuat fic ini. Untuk kalian berdua, makasih banget atas bantuannya. Fic ini mungkin gak bakalan jadi kalau tanpa kalian :3

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 1 : Arrival

Pagi yang cerah di kota Namimori. Seperti biasanya penduduk kota Namimori melakukan aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Ada yang mulai membersihkan rumah masing-masing, ada yang mengantar koran, ada juga yang mulai bersekolah menggunakan sepeda dan berjalan kaki. Berbeda di kediaman Sawada...

.

"Tsuna, bangun! Oi, Dame-Tsuna!"seru seorang bayi yang berpakaian jas hitam layaknya mafia dan topi fedora berusaha membangunkan anak lelaki berambut coklat anti gravitasi itu. Anak yang dibangunkannya masih terlelap. Ia sedikit mengerang dan menarik selimut sembari memeluk bantal serta gulingnya. Bayi itu menggeleng tetapi tidak menyerah. Partnernya -yang lebih terlihat seperti peliharaan-, seekor kameleon hijau bernama Leon merubah wujudnya menjadi sebuah palu besar dengan label 10.000 kilo.

"BANGUN!" teriak bayi itu sembari memukul anak lelaki yang dibangunkannya. Akibat pukulan dari palunya, lantai 2 – tempat dimana anak lelaki dan bayi itu tidur, langsung hancur berlubang gara- gara pukulan keras tersebut.

"Ups, Sepertinya aku berlebihan..."kata bayi itu datar.

Anak lelaki itu langsung berjengit dari tidurnya. "Reborn! Apa yang kau –" Ucapan sang brunette terpotong ketika bola matanya menangkap pemandangan kamarnya yang lebih terlihat seperti kapal pecah. "HAH?! APA YANG SEBENARNYA KAU LAKUKAN,REBORN?! KAMARKU HANCUR KAU BUAT!" teriak sang manik caramel frustasi.

"Aku hanya membangunkanmu, Dame- Tsuna."kata sang bayi yang diketahui bernama Reborn itu dengan memasang tampang 'wajah tanpa dosa'. Anak lelaki yang dipanggil Tsuna itu berusaha berjalan setelah dirinya dipukul palu seberat 10.000 kilo, berjalan tertatih-tatih karena badannya serasa hancur semua.

"Reborn! Apa tidak ada cara lain untuk membangunkanku?! Kalau aku mati gara-gara pukulanmu, bagaimana?!" tanya Tsuna sembari memegang pinggangnya yang sakit.

"Entahlah.."jawab Reborn tenang. Ia mengambil pakaian sekolah milik Tsuna , lalu melemparnya ke arah anak lelaki itu. "Tangkap, Dame-Tsuna! Kau akan terlambat nantinya!"

Tsuna berusaha menangkap pakaian miliknya. Namanya saja "Dame-Tsuna" , apapun selalu payah. Ia tidak berhasil menangkap pakaiannya dan terjatuh ke lantai yang berlubang akibat ulah Reborn tadi.

BRUK! Pasti sakit..."Aduhduh..."lirih Tsuna meringis. Ia masih memegang punggungnya yang sakit. Mama yang sedari tadi memasak langsung pergi menuju arah suara yang jatuh.

"Ara, Tsu-kun? Kenapa kau terjatuh – " Mata sang mama terbelalak melihat lantai kamar anaknya jebol hingga kalimatnya menjadi terpotong. "Tsu-kun?! Apa yang terjadi dengan kamarmu?! Kenapa sampai hancur begitu?!"tanya Mama panik melihat kondisi kamar Tsuna yang bisa dibilang memprihatinkan. Memangnya Mama tidak mendengar suara hancur tadi ya?

Reborn yang tengah menguping langsung turun menggunakan partnernya, Leon, yang berubah wujud menjadi parasut. "Tadi ada gempa, Mama! "seru bayi itu berbohong. Ia tidak mau memberi tahu bahwa yang menghancurkan kamar Tsuna sekaligus lantai 2 adalah dirinya.

"Gempa? Mama tidak rasa kalau ada gempa,"kata Mama berpikir.

"Tentu saja, Ma. Tadi aku dan Dame-Tsuna bermain terlalu brutal, sehingga terasa seperti gempa." bohong. Sekali lagi kalimat yang terlontar adalah bohong.

"Hee? Begitu ya? kalau begitu nanti dibereskan, oke? Oh, ya, jangan lupa untuk sarapan. Bisa terlambat ke sekolah nantinya~" jawab sang mama sembari melengkungkan sudut bibirnya ke atas.

"Akan kembali seperti sedia kala kok ma," jawab sang Sun Arcobaleno yakin.

"Oh iya, Tsu-kun. Hari ini kita kedatangan tamu besar, lho ~"kata Mama sembari berjalan menuju dapur.

Tsuna berpikir. "Tamu besar? Ja-Jangan-jangan... Kyuudaime?!"teriak batin Tsuna dalam hati. Sang brunette menjadi sweatdrop. Belum sempat ia melangkahkan kakinya, sang bayi menarik rambut si Dame-Tsuna bergegas menuju kamarnya.

"Cepatlah bergegas, Dame-Tsuna! Kalau kau terlambat, kau harus melaksanakan 'itu'!"ucap Reborn memaksa. Kalimat Reborn memang kedengaran ambigu, tapi bukan 'itu' yang dimaksud. Sang manik karamel pun langsung segera mengenakan pakaian sekolahnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 07. 55, ya, sudah dibilang hampir telat. Tsuna langsung pergi ke sekolah dengan berlari sembari memakan roti sarapannya.

"Aku berangkat!"katanya sembari berlari.

Reborn melihat Tsuna dari jendela. Ia tersenyum dan berkata, "Heh, jadi kau sudah pulang, ya? Mitsuna.."

**Italia**

Bar. Sebuah tempat bagi para mafia serta orang biadab lainnya untuk minum-minum. Namun sekarang, perhatian para mafia disana tidak hanya terpusat pada botol-botol alkohol itu, melainkan teralihkan pada seorang wanita berambut brunette yang tengah asyik duduk membaca buku dengan kacamatanya. Ia tetap serius membaca buku tersebut walaupun para mafia tengah menggodanya. Pandangannya pun beralih setelah ia melihat ponselnya bergetar.

"Ara? Reborn-san?"ucap wanita itu tersenyum. Ia menutup buku dan melepaskan kacamatanya.

"_Ciao, Mitsuna. Aku menelponmu untuk sekedar mengingatkanmu agar kau tidak ketinggalan pesawat. Aku tahu betul sifat pelupamu."_kata bayi itu dibalik telepon.

"Ara~ Grazie[1], Reborn-san.. Tenang,kok. Jadwal penerbanganku sejam lagi-"wanita itu berhenti bicara setelah melihat jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.45 , telat 15 menit dari waktu penerbangan. "APA?! SUDAH JAM SEGINI?!"teriak wanita itu membuat orang di bar sana menutup telinga saking kerasnya.

"_Sudah kuduga... Jadi, sekarang kau harus melakukan apa? Setelah keterlambatan jadwal penerbanganmu, tidak mungkin kau mengejar pesawat,kan?"_tanya lawan bicaranya itu santai.

Wanita itu tertawa. Ia menaruh bukunya kembali di tas. Mengambil sesuatu di balik jaketnya. "Ckckck.. Tentu saja, aku akan mengejar pesawat itu~"ucap wanita itu langsung menghambur seisi bar. Para mafia yang sedari tadi menggodanya langsung mengambil senjata dan menodongkan pistol ke arah wanita itu. Ia melepas penyamarannya – membuka kacamata dan ikat rambutnya untuk mengelabui musuh – lalu tersenyum licik seolah mendapatkan kemenangan. Ia memegang sniper dan menodongkan senjatanya ke arah para mafia itu.

Sebagian kecil mafia itu berteriak. Ia terlihat ketakutan. "K-Kau?! Jangan-jangan.. M-Mafia yang ditakuti seluruh dunia ... "kata mafia satunya dengan tangan gemetar. Wanita itu berlari ke arahnya, menendang dadanya hingga mafia itu terjatuh.

"Ckckck.. Sssttt. Kalau kalian mengenalku, kalian harusnya diam saja. Aku sedang tidak mood untuk membersihkan sampah masyarakat seperti kalian."balas wanita itu tersenyum licik. "Ciao~"ucapnya terakhir sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Wanita itu pergi. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga untuk mengejar ketinggalannya. Dalam waktu 15 menit, pesawat pasti sudah lepas landas. Jarak antara bar dengan bandara cukup jauh bila dilalui dengan jalan kaki, sekitar 6 KM. Namun, wanita itu tidak menyerah. Ia segera mengambil jalan pintas menuju bandara. Masalahnya, rute tercepat adalah melewati tembok besar setinggi 15 meter. Ia mengambil ancang-ancang. Mundur perlahan. Lalu berlari dan melompat. Sayangnya, pijakannya hanya sebatas 13 meter, ia terjatuh. Ia bangun dan mengulangi hal yang sama. Bersiap-siap untuk melompati tembok tersebut. HOP! Wanita itu nyaris terjatuh, untungnya Ia punya refleks yang kuat. Dia berusaha turun dari tembok tersebut dan segera menuju bandara.

**Jepang**

"Tsu-kun~! Mau mencoba pizza ala Mama? Hari ini Mama membuat pizza lho~"seru Mama kepada anak lelakinya , Tsuna yang baru tiba dari sekolah.

"Eh?! Kenapa Mama membuat pizza?"tanya si Dame-Tsuna penasaran.

Bianchi yang tengah membantu Mama memasak- tepatnya meracuni masakan menawarkan onigiri kepada Tsuna. "Tsuna, kau mau mencobanya?"tanya Bianchi, si Doku Sasori yang masakannya tidak lebih lagi adalah racun.

"Eh?! T-Tidak, terimakasih!"balas Tsuna sweatdrop. Ia tidak mau menjadi korban racun Bianchi. Rasa penasaran Tsuna semakin menjadi. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada Mama. "Mama, siapa tamu besar yang akan datang?"tanya sang brunette gugup.

"Itu lho, kakakmu akan datang.. Sudah 14 tahun dia meninggalkan Jepang, rasanya kangen sekali ~ "ucap Mama heboh. Mendengar jawaban Mama, Tsuna bergeming. Ia merasa ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Telinganya tidak bermasalah, jadi apa yang masalah? Tunggu, Tsuna punya Kakak?!

"HEEEEEH?! A-AKU PUNYA KAKAK?!"teriak Tsuna tidak karuan. Ia segera menutup mulutnya sebelum Reborn yang "mengunci mulutnya" karena berteriak disampingnya.

"Ara, Mama dan Tou-san tidak memberitahumu ?"tanya Mama polos.

Tsuna menggeleng. Tiba-tiba, ada seseorang dibelakangnya sambil menyilangkan tangannya ke bahu si Dame-Tsuna. "Ayolah, jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu, Nak. Tou-san yakin sudah memberitahumu."kata Tou-san– yang datang entah darimana – mengusap rambut brunette Tsuna.

"T-Tou-san?!"ucap Tsuna kaget karena Tou-san entah muncul darimana. "Aku punya kakak?! Bukannya aku anak tunggal?!"

Mama bergeming. Ia ingat pernah mengatakan kepada Tsuna bahwa anak lelakinya itu adalah anak satu-satunya. "Seingat Mama, mama pernah bilang padamu kalau Tsu-kun anak tunggal semenjak kakakmu pergi waktu umurmu masih 1 tahun.. "kata Mama berpikir sambil tersenyum.

"Sa-Satu tahun?! Aku masih kecil waktu itu! Mana bisa kuingat !"ucap sang brunette itu setengah berteriak.

"Ck. Sudahlah. Sebentar kau harus menyambut dia dari Italia, ya, Nak."kata Tou-san santai. Ia langsung pergi menghilang entah kemana – seperti hantu – pikir Tsuna.

Sang brunette langsung berlari ke kamarnya. Ia masih tidak percaya ucapan kedua orang tuanya tadi kalau Ia memiliki saudara. Tsuna tidak pernah tahu. Tak ada foto keluarga yang berkaitan dengan kakaknya. Tak ada bukti kalau dia punya Kakak. Reborn sedari tadi hanya diam sembari memandang jendela, membuat rasa ingin tahu Tsuna semakin besar.

"Reborn? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"tanya Tsuna turun dari tempat tidurnya. Kamarnya kali ini sudah tampak seperti biasanya.

"Menunggunya. Kuharap dia bisa sampai di Jepang tepat waktu."kata bayi itu singkat.

"Kau mengenalnya?! Kakakku sendiri bahkan aku sendiri tidak mengetahuinya?! Kenapa kau bisa mengenalinya?"tanya Dame-Tsuna tak percaya.

"Karena dia adalah mafia sepertimu, Dame-Tsuna."balas sang Sun Arcobaleno.

"Aku bukan mafia! Dengar, aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada didalam pikiranmu. Tapi, bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku punya kakak sedangkan kau masih bayi berumur 5 tahun!"bentak Tsuna kepada Reborn. Reborn tidak menjawab. Pandangannya masih tertuju keluar jendela. Tiba-tiba...

DUAR!

Bunyi ledakan di langit mengundang rasa penasaran Tsuna bersama Reborn untuk melihat keluar. Terlihat puing-puing benda besar yang melayang berjatuhan akibat ledakan itu. Apa itu? Bunyi kembang api di sore hari? Terlintas sebuah sayap pesawat terbang menghantam rumah tetangga Tsuna dan membuat sang Brunette terbelalak. Sayup-sayup, nampak sebuah siluet wanita berambut panjang turun mengenakan parasut. Ia turun dengan perlahan sambil membawa tas ranselnya.

"Aku berlebihan, ya?"tanya wanita itu dengan wajah tanpa dosa nya setelah melihat sayap pesawat yang Ia pegang telah hangus menjadi debu.

"Hemm."bayi itu tersenyum. "Ciaossu, Mitsuna."kata Reborn tersenyum.

"Ah?! Reborn-san! Dan kau.. Eh?! Tsu-chan?!"teriak wanita yang dikenal dengan nama Mitsuna itu.

"EEHHH?!"ucap Tsuna tidak percaya.

To be Continued –

A/N : Hahi?! Bersambung?! Ya Tuhan , kenapa fic ini harus berchapter ?! :"""v saya sebagai author gak percaya lho kalau ceritanya bersambung disaat begini :"""v BTW, makasih telah membaca, jangan lupa di review ya ~ Apakah chapter selanjutnya akan update, kita lihat saja nanti ~


	2. Chapter 2 : Pertemuan Pertama

**Dangerous Big Sister !**

**Disclaimer : Akira Amano**

**This is fic made by Livia Violett and Natsu Yuuki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : OOC, typo merajalela, bahasa amburadul, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Preview chapter sebelumnya : Kakak Tsuna, Mitsuna yang selama ini berada di Italia selama 14 tahun akhirnya kembali ke Jepang! Tsuna yang mengira dirinya anak tunggal tentu saja tidak percaya akan hal itu. Mitsuna yang datang secara "greget" dengan meledakkan sebuah pesawat terbang menampakkan dirinya di kediaman Sawada sekaligus rumah lamanya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N : Halo ~ Sang author malas nge update fic abal ini :"v / jangan litotes nak/ Sempat mengalami writer block (?) karena kehilangan inspirasi atas pembuatan fic. Sebelum itu saya mau ngucapin terima kasih banyak untukYuki-neetan yang mau membantu saya melanjutkan fic abal ini *membungkuk*. Terima kasih banyak! :"D

.

.

.

Chapter 2 : Pertemuan Pertama

Duar !

Bunyi ledakan di langit mengundang rasa penasaran Tsuna bersama Reborn untuk melihat keluar. Terlihat puing-puing benda besar yang melayang berjatuhan akibat ledakan itu. Apa itu ? Bunyi kembang api di sore hari ? Terlintas sebuah sayap pesawat terbang menghantam rumah tetangga Tsuna dan membuat sang brunette terbelalak. Dengan segera, sang brunette bersama Sun Arcobaleno keluar rumah. Sayup-sayup , Nampak sebuah siluette seorang wanita berambut coklat panjang turun menggunakan parasut. Ia turun dengan perlahan membawa tas ranselnya.

"Eh ? Aku berlebihan, ya ?" tanya wanita itu tanpa dosa melihat puing-puing pesawat yang Ia hancurkan.

"Hemm…" sang bayi bergumam. "Ciaossu , Mitsuna…".

"Ah! Reborn-san! Dan.. " pandangan wanita itu beralih ke anak berambut spike brunette. "Kau.. Jangan-jangan , Tsu-chan ?!" seketika wanita itu langsung memeluk sang manik karamel dengan sangat erat. "Aku merindukanmu…".

"Hiieee! A-aku tidak bisa bernafas …" balas Tsuna seraya mencoba menghirup udara.

Sang kakak lalu melepaskan pelukan mematikannya. "Mou~… Tsu-chan… Apa kau masih ingat denganku ? Aku ini kakakmu loh~ …".

"Dia bahkan tidak mengenalmu , Mitsuna." balas Reborn.

"Reborn!" Pipi Tsuna lalu memerah karna sedikit malu.

"Eh ? Apa itu benar Tsu-chan ?" tanya Kakaknya dengan tampang polos.

Tsuna menundukkan kepalanya dan mengangguk pelan. "Gomen… Tapi aku baru tahu hari ini , jika aku memiliki seorang Aneki…" sahutnya pelan.

Mitsuna hanya tersenyum sedih dan mengacak-acak rambut coklat adik kecilnya, ingin berkata 'Tsu-chan sekarang sudah besar'.

"Itu tidak apa-apa , Tsu-chan… Kita bisa memulainya dari awal untuk saling mengenal." balas wanita brunette itu sambil tersenyum.

Tsuna tersenyum hangat kepada kakaknya "Un! Oke… Etto…"

"Mitsuna… Sawada Mitsuna. Kau bisa memanggilku , Aneki atau Onee-chan , Tsu-chan ~" jawab sang kakak cepat.

"Un! Baiklah , Mitsu-nee.." balas Tsuna tersenyum dengan pipi yang sedikit merona.

"Aww… Tsu-chan~ … Kau memang imut seperti Okaa-san!" goda Mitsuna sembari mengacak-ngacak rambut spike sang Dame-Tsuna.

"Mitsu-nee! Aku tidak imut!" timpal sang Dame-Tsuna sedikit tersipu.

"Sudah cukup! Dame-Tsuna , Mitsuna , ayo kita masuk kedalam. Masakan Mama sudah menungguku di dalam." kata Reborn yang sudah tidak sabar.

"Oke, Reborn-san ~ ! Ayo , Tsu-chan kita masuk ke dalam!" perintah wanita itu menarik lengan sang brunette yang sedari tadi hanya bisa bersikap pasrah karena sikap "aneh" kakak perempuannya itu.

**Kediaman Sawada , Pagi hari **

Pagi yang tidak biasa di Namimori untuk sekarang ini. Terutama untuk sang brunette, Sawada Tsunayoshi , yang kemarin baru mengetahui jika ia memiliki kakak perempuan yang memiliki kemiripan mata seperti ayahnya. Sawada Iemitsu. Sedangkan Tsuna sendiri memiliki Kemiripan dengan Ibunya dengan sikap ayahnya.

"Tsu-kun! Bangun! Sarapan sudah siap!" panggil mama dari bawah.

Sang brunette yang dipanggil oleh ibunya langsung menarik bantal serta selimut untuk menutupi dirinya. DUAK ! Leon-Hammer langsung mendarat di kepala Tsuna saat ia akan kembali tidur lagi. "Cepat bangun , Dame-Tsuna! Yamamoto dan Gokudera sudah menunggumu di luar.." sahut sang bayi Arcobaleno berusaha membangunkan sang manik karamel yang masih ingin tidur lagi.

Sang brunette langsung melihat jam yang berada di meja ,di samping tempat tidurnya. "Hieee! Sudah jam 07:45! Aku terlambat lagi!" pekiknya kalang kabut. Tsuna langsung menuju ke kamar mandi untuk sekedar mencuci muka , lalu kembali lagi ke kamarnya , memakai seragamnya.

Tsuna mengambil tasnya , lalu menuju kebawah , mengambil roti dan langsung menuju keluar. "Ittekimasu!" ucapnya pamit.

"Tsu-kun!" panggil sang Mama berusaha menghentikan Tsuna untuk membawa sesuatu. Akan tetapi sang manik karamel sudah pergi bersama dengan sang surai perak dan sang raven."Mou! Tsu-kun lupa membawa bekal makan siangnya lagi."

"Gyahahaha…! Serahkan saja pada Lambo-san , Biar Lambo-san yang membawakan bekal Tsuna!" teriak tiba-tiba Lambo.

"Lambo! Kita juga masih harus pergi ke sekolah!" bentak I-pin – berusaha mencegah Lambo.

"Un! I-pin benar , Lambo…" tambah Fuuta lagi.

Mitsuna yang sementara duduk sambil meminum secangkir kopi hangat bersama Bianchi langsung berdiri. "Jaa… Kalau begitu , biar aku saja yang mengantarnya.." tawar Mitsuna yang rupanya menguping pembicaraan Lambo. Ia bangkit dari kursi dan mengambil bekal Tsuna.

"Kalau begitu, tolong ya, Mitsu-chan ~ " balas mama tersenyum. Mitsuna mengangguk sembari mengenakan jaket coklat lalu pergi mengejar adiknya ke itu segera mengambil ancang-ancang. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi serius. WUUSH.. Ia segera mengambil langkah seribu, mengejar ketinggalannya untuk mendapatkan adiknya – bermaksud mengantarkan bekal makanan siangnya. Hampir saja Ia menabrak anak-anak yang sedang berjalan menuju sekolah. Ia tidak peduli apa yang berada di sekitarnya, yang Ia pikirkan hanyalah "mengantarkan bekal makan siang untuk sang adik tercinta Tsu-chan". Ia mencoba untuk mengambil jalan pintas tercepat untuk sampai di Namimori-chuu.

"Heh, selama 14 tahun ini tidak ada yang berubah ya.. Hanya saja, bangunan ini.." ucapnya sambil tersenyum licik, sang wanita brunette memberi jeda – mengatur nafas untuk bersiap melakukan sesuatu yang bisa dibilang "gila", Ia melihat sekilas bangunan yang masih belum jadi berada di depannya. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari saku jaketnya. "Bangunan ini...Cukup menganggu! Enyahlah!" lanjut wanita brunette itu sembari memegang pelatuk dari 2 pistol revolver di kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi Ia bawa . Tunggu, apa dia membawa senjata api daritadi? Tanpa pandang bulu, Ia langsung menembak bangunan yang belum jadi itu menjadi debu seketika akibat ulahnya. Penduduk Namimori yang berada di sekitarnya cukup terkejut melihat bangunan yang sementara dibangun menjadi hilang atau tepatnya lenyap akibat ulah Mitsuna. Mitsuna menyimpan pistolnya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya. Samar-samar, Ia melihat sosok lelaki yang dikenalnya.

"Ah, Tsu-Chan ~~~ Tsu-chan ~ Kakakmu membawakan bekal untukmu Tsu-chan ~" teriak sang kakak dari kejauhan 100 m. Sang manik karamel yang mendengar teriakan yang tidak asing baginya langsung menoleh arah suara yang dituju.

"Eh?! M-Mitsu-nee?!" teriak sang manik karamel tak percaya. Sang surai perak dan sang raven yang berada di sampingnya hanya melongo melihat kedatangan seseorang yang memanggil sang Dame-Tsuna. Mitsuna menghentikan langkahnya dengan salto lalu merendahkan sedikit lututnya dan berdiri sambil memegang bekal. Ia mengatur kembali rambutnya yang panjang.

"Tsu-chan ~ Kakakmu datang untuk membawakan bekal untukmu, Tsu-chan ~" kata gadis itu memasang wajah polos.

"J-Juudaime? A-Anda mengenalinya?" tanya sang manik emerald sedikit merinding melihat kedatangan "greget" sang Kakak. Ia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Hah.. S-Sebenarnya.. Dia adalah kakak perempuanku.." jawab sang manik karamel menghela nafas pasrah. "Mitsu-nee, seharusnya tidak perlu repot-repot begini.." lanjutnya mendekati Mitsuna, mengambil bekal yang dibawakan oleh kakaknya.

Mitsuna tersenyum. "Tidak apa kok! Aku rela mengantar apapun demi adik tersayangku, Tsu-chan ~ Aku sebagai kakakmu sangat rindu denganmu semenjak aku pergi ke Italia selama 14 tahun , dan pada saat itu kau masih sangat kecil, Tsu-chan ~" ucap sang kakak sembari mencubit pipi Tsuna , wajah sang adik seketika memerah melihat kegemasan Mitsuna terhadap dirinya.

"I-Italia?" tanya sang surai perak, atau yang akrab dipanggil Gokudera itu langsung terbelalak tidak percaya. "J-Juudaime, o-orang ini.." Gokudera menunjuk Mitsuna, dan berusaha mengingat-ingat.

"Eh? Kau mengenalnya, Gokudera-kun? Dia adalah kakakku, namanya Sawada Mitsuna - " jawaban sang manik karamel dipotong oleh sang kakak.

"Mitsuna Caramel.. Itu nama yang kupakai di Italia.. Apa kau mengenalku , _Figlio di Miss Lavina_?" tanya wanita itu tersenyum ke arah sang surai perak.

"AAH! A-Aku pernah mendengar nama itu.. K-Kalau tidak salah, dia adalah mafia yang ditakuti seluruh dunia karena kebrutalannya dalam menyelesaikan misi.. Kudengar juga dia pernah bekerja sama dengan Reborn dan Aneki... J-Juudaime..." sahut sang manik emerald seketika gemetar mengingat-ingat nama dari Mitsuna Caramel, tepatnya kakak perempuan sang Decimo sendiri.

"Wah, aku cukup terkenal ya~ Ya, itu benar. Aku pernah bekerja sama dengan kakakmu dan Reborn-san, mereka berdua adalah pasangan serasi pada saat itu. Mereka banyak membantuku dalam misi. Makanya itu, aku sangat senang Reborn-san adalah guru pembimbingmu Ah , aku sangat senang ~ Apalagi mendengar bahwa adikku adalah seorang Vongola Decimo, dan itu membuatku sangat ingin memelukmu, Tsu-chan ~" sahut wanita itu mulai mengkhayalkan "keimutan" adiknya.

"M-Mitsu-nee! S-Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau menjadi salah satu dari mafia! D-Dan, A-Aku tidak imut!" sahut sang manik karamel tersipu.. "S-Sebenarnya..Aku.. masih ingin lebih mengenal Mitsu-nee." Lanjut Tsuna memunduk sedih. Ekspresinya sungguh-sungguh. Melihat kesungguhannya itu, Mitsuna tidak tahan melihat ekspresi sang Decimo.

"Aah~~ Tsu-chan ~ J-Jangan pasang ekspresi itu ~ Aku ingin sekali memelukmu ~" ucap Mitsuna langsung memeluk Tsuna dengan eratnya.

"T-Tolong.. Aku tidak bisa bernafas... Mitsu-nee..." balas Tsuna yang hampir kehabisan nafas.

"Ah, maaf .. " jawab sang kakak dengan tampang tidak berdosa. Dia melepaskan pelukannya, dan seketika Tsuna menjadi pingsan karena kehabisan nafas akibat pelukan mematikan kakak perempuannya itu.

**Kediaman Sawada, Sore Hari**

Tsuna, Gokudera, dan Yamamoto sedang belajar bersama di dalam kamar Tsuna. Sang kakak yang ditugaskan mengantarkan minuman datang menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Kalian jangan sungkan-sungkan, ayo minum~" kata wanita itu tersenyum ramah. Ia meletakkan minuman dan makanan di atas meja. "Terima kasih karena telah menjaga adikku Tsu-chan. Oh ya, Tsu-chan, mereka juga penjaga Vongola juga kan?"

Sang brunette yang sedang meminum minuman yang disuguhkan kakaknya langsung menyembur keluar minumannya. "M-Mitsu-nee tahu dari Reborn?" tanya sang brunette menyeka mulutnya.

"Tentu saja, Tsu-chan~ Reborn-san dengan senang hati menceritakan kalian kepadaku~ Gokudera Hayato sang penjaga badai, tepatnya juga adik dari teman baikku, Bianchi dan Yamamoto Takeshi sang penjaga hujan, kan?" balas Mitsuna dengan semangat. Gokudera yang paling sensitif mendengar kalimat "Bianchi" langsung bergidik.

"Hayato, aku membuatkan ini untukmu." Kata Bianchi, yang entah darimana muncul di belakang Mitsuna. Bianchi membawa sebuah kue yang dipenuhi aura racun yang berwarna ungu dan tentu saja hal itu membuat fobia Gokudera muncul.

Sang surai perak langsung memegang perutnya – Ia mual lagi. "A-Aneki.." ucapnya lirih memegang perutnya. Tsuna yang hanya bisa _nyengir_ melihat tingkah laku mereka berdua – Gokudera dan Bianchi. Dan Yamamoto? Dia hanya tertawa saja.

"Bianchi, kau membuat adikmu tersiksa lagi.." kata wanita brunette itu sembari menyilangkan tangannya.

"Huh, ini namanya kasih sayang terhadap saudara. Dia hanya gugup melihatku,Mitsu... Dia gugup melihatku karena kami jarang bertemu. Dan aku yakin, dia pasti senang sekali hingga gemetar seperti itu.." sahut Bianchi. Mendengar hal itu, perut sang surai perak menjadi lebih sakit.

"Uugh.. J-Juudaime... S-Sepertinya a-aku tidak bisa membantu anda... K-Kondisi t-tubuhku... T-Tidak memungkinkanku u-untuk mengajari anda..." ucap sang surai perak dengan lirih.

"Ara, Hayato. Kau selalu seperti ini setelah melihatku. Ayo, akan kuantar kau." Ucap Bianchi tiba-tiba sambil menggendong Gokudera. Sang manik emerald yang digendong seketika menjadi pingsan tak berdaya. Bianchi lalu membawa Gokudera untuk mengobati adiknya itu.

"Mereka kakak adik yang akur ya?" tanya Mitsuna mencairkan suasana. Sang brunette hanya tertawa pasrah. "Oh ya, Tsu-chan.. Nanti kau akan kuberitahu lebih jelasnya tentang kehidupanku. Kau penasaran, bukan?" sambung Mitsuna langsung mengganti topik pembicaraan. Sang manik karamel mengangguk pelan, lalu disusul oleh senyum hangatnya. "Un..." angguknya.

**Italia**

Seorang pria dengan pakaian serba hitam layaknya seorang mafia yang berbahaya tengah melihat-lihat daftar tugas di berkas yang Ia pegang. Dihisapnya cerutu rokok itu dengan perlahan sembari melihat-lihat isi daftar tersebut. Saat membuka lembaran ketiga, seketika matanya terbelalak dan langsung membanting berkas yang Ia baca itu ke lantai. Dia mengacak-ngacak isi meja kerjanya. Pria itu memasang wajah marah, benci atau sejenisnya, lalu melihat foto seseorang yang berada di daftar itu. Ia mengambil sebuah pisau kecil dan Ia menargetkan pisau itu ke arah foto seorang gadis muda berambut brunette. Satu kalimat yang Ia ucapkan adalah : "Mitsuna Caramel, kali ini kau harus mati!" ucap pria itu penuh dengki.

To Be Continued –

A/N : Yaelah, bersambung lagi :""v Semoga saya gak kena writer block lagi supaya fic ini bisa berlanjut sampai habis ya :"v Doakan supaya saya bisa segera update dengan sambungan fic DBS ini:"v Doakan juga supaya tugas bisa saya santet / jangan nak /. Oke, karena masih banyak tugas jadi saya belum tahu kapan saya bisa update :"v Tapi akan saya usahakan bisa secepatnya dan fic ini bisa selesai. Ciao~ Salam dari sang author malas :"v / dilempar / Bila berkenan, silahkan di review ya~ Jaa ~ ^ ^


End file.
